Retour après trois ans d'absence
by prunelle05
Summary: Cela fait trois ans que Bella a quitté Forks et, maintenant, elle est de retour. Elle a changé. Elle n'est plus la même personne. Que faire lorsque qu'un certain loup à l'esprit vif réussi à briser son lien d'imprégnation? Comment les choses vont-elles se dérouler à partir de là? Pourquoi Bella est-elle comprise dans tout ce mélange? Quel est son rôle et surtout avec le loup-même ?


**Retour après trois ans d'absence.**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Trois ans, que j'avais quitté cette petite ville pluvieuse et perdue au milieu de nulle part. Trois ans, qu'un crétin absolu avait décidé de me quitter au beau milieu d'une forêt en me faisant passer pour une moins que rien et un être sans valeur. Ses mots m'avaient fait avoir l'impression de recevoir une gifle magistrale et monumentale en plein visage.

À partir de ce moment-là, je m'étais rendu compte de ma stupidité et de la connerie, que j'avais commises en ayant débuté cette relation avec ce monstre, parce que, oui, c'était bien un monstre.

Quel genre d'être quittait une personne vulnérable au milieu de la forêt ?

Après que cette pourriture m'avait laissé à me débrouiller par moi-même, j'avais essayé de rentrer chez moi par mes propres moyens, mais, bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur le fait, que j'avais une mauvaise orientation et, donc, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps, avant que je me perde complètement.

Finalement, trop épuisé pour toute autre tentative afin de retrouver mon chemin, je m'étais assise contre un arbre en attente et dans l'espoir que mon père allait avoir l'idée d'envoyer une équipe de recherche.

Ce qu'il fit, mais avec le froid et l'épuisement, je m'étais endormi et, donc, j'avais été retrouvé inconscience et en hypothermie, ce qui avait provoqué à ce que je sois plongé dans un coma assez sérieux. Durant deux mois entiers, j'étais resté dans ce profond sommeil.

Lorsque je me fus réveillé, ce fut pour voir mon père, endormi dans un fauteuil avec ma main dans la sienne.

En le voyant, je m'étais juré à moi-même que je n'allais pas être déprimé à cause d'Edward Cullen.

Après cette promesse, j'avais réveillé mon père et il était allé chercher le médecin, s'occupant de moi. Je n'avais jamais vu mon père si heureux et ça m'avait grandement fait plaisir.

Une fois que le médecin avait disparu après un contrôle de routine afin de s'assurer que tout était en ordre, mon père m'avait informé que ma mère ne s'était pas déplacée, une seule fois, pour me voir ou bien afin de vérifier, que j'allais bien et j'avais pris la décision de couper les ponts avec elle. Si je n'étais pas assez importante pour qu'elle se déplace personnellement, c'était que je ne représentais rien pour elle.

Seul, Phil était venu à plusieurs reprises afin de s'assurer que je me portais bien malgré mon coma. Il était même allé jusqu'à payer tous les frais d'hôpitaux afin que mon père n'ait rien à débourser.

J'avais appris par la suite, que lui et ma mère n'étaient plus ensemble parce qu'il avait réalisé qu'elle n'était pas le genre de personne, qu'elle était vraiment. En plus, elle l'avait trompé avec un de ses coéquipiers de son équipe de baseball. Pas une chose qui m'avait vraiment étonné, surtout en connaissant le passé, qu'elle avait avec les hommes en général.

Il m'avait fallu un peu de kiné pour réapprendre à utiliser mes muscles et mes jambes correctement, mais avec l'aide de mon père, de Sue et, étonnement, de Leah, j'y étais parvenu. Leah m'avait même donné quelques conseils afin de faire baisser ma maladresse d'un cran, voir entièrement, et que j'obtienne un meilleur équilibre. Je lui avais alors avoué la raison de ma maladresse.

Un accident, qui avait été provoqué par ma propre mère, peu de temps avant que je revienne habité avec mon père. Celui-ci en apprenant ce fait avait été complètement livide et furieux. D'ailleurs, Sue et Harry l'avaient pris avec eux afin qu'il se calme.

Le voir dans cet état m'avait fait avoir les larmes aux yeux parce que je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état comme ça et ça m'avait aussi fait réaliser à quel point mon père tenait à moi, mais aussi que toutes les choses que m'avait dit Renée étaient des mensonges.

Tout ce temps, lorsque je n'étais qu'un enfant et que je demandais après mon père, elle m'avait menti, en me disant qu'il ne voulait pas de moi.

Lorsque Leah et Seth s'étaient transformés en loups géants, j'étais présente avec papa. Ce dernier avait pu sauver Harry lorsqu'il avait fait un arrêt cardiaque.

J'avais été choqué au premier abord de voir deux loups géants, apparaissant de nulle part, mais je m'étais, bien vite, repris afin d'être présente pour Leah et Seth.

J'avais alors entrepris de leur expliquer ce qui se passait d'après ce que je savais. Je leur avais raconté mon histoire avec les Cullen. Dire qu'ils étaient furieux contre les Cullen était un euphémisme.

Sam Uley s'était alors présenté et j'avais dû m'interposer afin que Leah ne lui arrache pas littéralement la gorge. Je connaissais leur histoire. Elle m'avait tout raconté, et cela en détail. De ce fait, lorsque j'avais rencontré Emily, je n'avais pas été très accueillante ou chaleureuse. En fait, Leah avait dû me trainer ailleurs, avant que je ne crache tout mon venin à Emily.

Le temps passa après ça et je devins très proche de Leah. Elle était un peu la sœur que je n'avais jamais eue. Les autres ne comprenaient pas notre relation, à part Seth, mais je m'en fichais. Mon père, lui, il était heureux, car, grâce à Leah, j'étais sorti pleinement de ma coquille et j'agissais comme le vrai moi.

Je ne craignais plus de dire ce que je pensais ou ce que je ressentais aux gens. Je me foutais de leurs réactions en fait. J'étais devenue une chienne tout comme Leah.

Malheureusement, mon entrée dans le pack avait attiré l'attention de Jacob Black à mon grand malheur. Il était aussi collant que Mike.

Au début, je l'avais fait passer. Il était un ami, mon meilleur ami, mais par la suite, j'avais perdu patience avec lui. Je l'avais remis plusieurs fois à sa place, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner.

Finalement, j'avais perdu patience et je m'étais énervé. Ça n'avait pas été beau et j'avais dû aller à Sue afin qu'elle vérifie ma main. Elle était un gâchis et j'avais dû porter une attelle.

La deuxième fois que j'avais perdu mon sang-froid, c'était lors d'un feu de joie. Jacob avait essayé de me faire boire de l'alcool de façon incognito. Heureusement, Leah avait senti mon soda amélioré. Je m'étais vite énervé et je n'avais pas été la seule. Mon père était furieux. Ma colère avait atteint un tel point, qu'en un instant, ma vie avait changé tout d'un coup à la surprise de tout le monde, mais pas de mon père.

Effectivement, je m'étais transformé dans un ange.

Au tout début, j'avais cru que je devenais folle et que j'avais perdu mes esprits en voyant ces ailes si blanches, si lumineuses et si éclatantes, sortant de mon dos.

Mon père, en voyant ma panique et mon incompréhension ainsi que mon refus à croire, ce qui se passait vraiment, m'avait tout expliqué. Il était également un ange et, ça se transférait de génération en génération dans la famille Swan. D'après lui, ma première transformation aurait dû avoir lieu à mon 18ème anniversaire, mais à cause du fait que j'avais été plongé dans un coma, ça avait retardé les choses.

Après que j'avais accepté ma nouvelle nature, j'avais eu besoin de sortir de là et, donc, mon père et moi, nous étions partis de la Push, de Forks, mais pas sans que je frappe Jacob dans ses bijoux de famille dans l'espoir de le castrer.

Durant trois longues années, j'étais parti avec mon père et, durant tout ce temps, nous avions voyagé un peu partout où le vent nous menait.

Mon père m'avait appris tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir à propos d'être un ange. Il m'avait d'ailleurs expliqué, que c'était parce que j'étais un ange, qu'il savait que je n'étais pas la compagne d'Edward.

En tant qu'ange, je ne pouvais pas être avec un vampire. Je devais être avec une personne bien vivante. Si j'étais resté avec Edward, je serais simplement devenu un ange déchu ou un ange sombre.

En fin de compte, je sortis de mes pensées, tout en regardant vers le bas de l'arbre où j'étais assise avec mes jambes pendant de chaque côté de la branche sur laquelle j'étais.

En effet, je pouvais voir Leah avec un ventre rond, étant dans les bras de son imprégné.

Elle l'avait enfin trouvé, elle avait enfin trouvé son bonheur et ça me fit avoir les larmes aux yeux, tellement j'étais heureuse pour elle parce qu'elle le méritait vraiment, surtout, avec tout ce qu'elle avait traversé à cause de Sam et d'Emily.

Décidant de me montrer, je sautai de l'arbre en atterrissant dans un bruit doux et avec élégance, tout en ayant mes ailes sorties de mon dos.

Dès que Leah me vit, un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle se leva, pour ensuite, courir vers moi. Je l'attrapai très vite et je la serrai dans mes bras, tout comme mes ailes se refermèrent dans son dos, comme dans un cocon protecteurs.

_« Tu es revenue ! »_ Couina-t-elle avec des yeux étincelants.

_« Bien sûr que je suis revenu. Je n'allais pas rester loin de ma sœur éternellement. »_ Souris-je joyeusement, avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour voir son imprégné s'agiter nerveusement, sous mon regard scrutateur et calculateur.

_« Mike Newton… »_ Dis-je en retenant un rire à son état agité.

_« Sois gentille avec lui ! »_ Me reprocha Leah avec humour dans ses yeux, tout en me connaissant par cœur.

_« Honnêtement, Mike… »_ Dis-je en souriant largement et agréablement, tout en veillant à ignorer Leah.

_« Si tu devais choisir entre deux chiennes, c'est Leah qui l'emporte haut la main. Elle est beaucoup mieux que Jessica. »_ Fis-je remarquer en ricanant à la fin.

_« Je ne suis pas une chienne ! »_ Protesta Leah, faussement blessé et offusqué.

_« Si tu l'es ! »_ Rétorquais-je avant de me diriger vers Mike et de le prendre dans mes bras, lui montrant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

_« Au moins… Je ne pourrais plus te comparer à un Saint Bernard. »_ Plaisantais-je afin de le détendre, ce qui sembla fonctionner puisqu'il esquissa un sourire en coin.

À la fin de deux bonnes heures en compagnie de Leah et de Mike, après avoir rattrapé mes trois ans d'absence, je marchai à vitesse humaine vers la maison familière de Billy Black où je savais était mon père. J'espérais seulement que Jacob n'était pas présent et que s'il l'était, il allait savoir se comporter autrement qu'en enfant de cinq ans.

Une demi-heure passa lorsque j'arrivai, enfin, sur le sentier de la maison Black.

En approchant, je m'arrêtai lorsque j'entendis des éclats de voix. Dans ceux-ci, je pus reconnaitre la voix de mon père, celle de Paul, celle de Jacob et celle d'une femme, mais que je ne reconnaissais pas.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et avec force pour révéler un Paul, tremblant de rage et très en colère.

Je le regardai avec de grands yeux choqués parce que je l'avais déjà vu dans cet état, mais lorsqu'il était ainsi c'était qu'il avait été poussé à bout et je savais que cela ne signifiait rien de bon. Ce n'était pas pour rien, qu'il était une véritable tête chaude.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il commença à marcher devant lui, vers où j'étais, dans une démarche énergique avec ses poings hermétiquement fermés sur ses côtés et une mâchoire crispée.

Il n'était même pas au milieu du chemin, que la porte s'ouvrit, une nouvelle fois, pour faire apparaitre, de ce que je reconnus de mes vagues souvenirs d'elle, l'une des filles de Billy. Elle avait l'air également aussi hargneuse et en colère que Paul.

_« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Paul ! »_ Cria-t-elle à son dos en se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_« C'est dommage pour toi, Rachel, parce que moi, j'en ai fini avec toi. Pour commencer, je n'ai jamais voulu de cette stupide imprégnation, c'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais donné dedans et tu ne me forceras pas à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas. Je sais que tu n'es pas celle que je veux, celle qui est faite pour moi. Tu es une salope égocentrique et vaine. Tu n'es rien pour moi. S'il y a une chose que je ressens pour toi, c'est de la haine et du mépris, mais aussi du dégout. Je suis soulagé, que je n'aie jamais donné dans l'imprégnation. »_ Répliqua-t-il, tout avec autant de force après s'être tourné.

_« COMMENT OSES-TU ? »_ Cria-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, pour ensuite, tenter de le gifler durement, mais je plaçai mon bouclier physique, entre elle et Paul.

_« Rachel, ça suffit ! »_ Grogna mon père à la porte, tout en m'envoyant un regard reconnaissant, auquel je hochai simplement la tête.

_« Tu sais quoi, Rachel… »_ Fit subitement Paul avec un ricanement méprisant et dégouté.

_« Moi, Paul Joshua Lahote, refuse l'imprégnation, me liant à, toi, Rachel Noémie Black,__et renonce à tout ce qui va avec. »_ Déclara-t-il, pour ensuite, tomber à genoux dans un gémissement douloureux.

À cela, j'écarquillai les yeux à la réalisation, pour ensuite, me concentrer sur Rachel, portant une expression et un regard vide, avant qu'elle se secoue et se retourne comme si de rien n'était et ne souciant pas de Paul.

Je retins un grognement d'irritation à cela, puis je me précipitai à Paul et m'abaissai à son niveau, tout en plaçant une main sur son épaule.

_« Est-ce que tout va bien là ? »_ Demandais-je d'une voix douce, ne sachant pas comment il pourrait réagir.

Lorsque ma main entra en contact avec sa peau nue, je sentis une étincelle électrifiant, mais je ne pus me poser quoique ce soit comme question, puisque Paul s'effondra complètement sur le sol. En regardant mieux, je réalisai qu'il était tombé dans l'inconscience.

Aussitôt, je commençai à paniquer et je cherchai du regard mon père dans la panique.

Voyant ce qui se passait, mon père accourut dans notre direction, puis il vérifia Paul afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Durant le temps que mon père était occupé avec Paul, je regardai autour de moi et je vis au loin la forme reconnaissable de Jared. Je décidai de profiter de sa présence afin qu'il nous aide.

_« JARED ! »_ Criais-je afin d'attirer son attention.

Jared tourna sa tête dans ma direction et il fit de jogging vers moi, mon père et Paul lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'état de Paul.

Lorsque mon père se fut assuré qu'il n'y avait rien de mal avec Paul, il hocha la tête vers Jared et celui-ci prit Paul dans ses bras, pour ensuite, commencer à marcher vers je ne savais où. Probablement vers la maison de Paul.

Me décidant rapidement, je me relevai et je suivis Jared sous le regard étonné de mon père. Franchement, je ne savais pas pourquoi je les suivais, mais je savais que je devais le faire.

_« Que s'est-il passé ? »_ Demanda Jared en me jetant un coup d'œil sur le côté lorsque je l'atteins et que je me mis à marcher sur son côté en gardant un œil soucieux sur Paul encore inconscient.

_« Je n'étais pas là dès le début, donc, je ne sais pas grand-chose. Je venais chercher mon père, mais avant que je puisse aller très loin, Paul est sorti de chez Billy et il semblait très en colère. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, à part que Rachel est sortie à son tour et qu'elle a commencé à lui crier dessus. À la fin, Paul a annoncé qu'il renonçait à son imprégnation envers elle. L'instant suivant, il tombait à genoux et il paraissait dans la douleur. Je suis alors allé vers lui afin de vérifier qu'il allait bien, mais je l'ai à peine atteint, qu'il tombait inconscient sur le sol. Après papa est venu voir, puis je t'ai vu et je t'ai appelé… » _Répondis-je simplement. _« On dirait qu'il s'en est passé des choses en trois ans… »_ Fis-je remarquer.

_« En effet… Il y a deux mois environ, Rachel est venue pour une visite à Billy. Tu sais que les filles Black ne viennent pas souvent. Enfin, bref, Paul l'a croisé par hasard et il s'est imprégné d'elle. Dire qu'il n'était pas heureux de ce fait était un euphémisme. Depuis deux mois, c'est altercation sur altercation. Durant ces deux mois, Paul a essayé de l'éviter à tout prix et disons que Rachel ne voulait pas le laisser seul une fois qu'elle a appris la vérité. Apparemment, Paul en a surement eu ras le bol de cela et il a dû faire ses recherches dans les archives de la tribu afin de trouver cette solution. »_ Dit-il.

_« Crois-tu que Sam le savait ? »_ Demandais-je avec prudence.

_« Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est fort probable. En étant l'alpha de la meute, Il a accès à ce genre d'informations. S'il l'aurait voulu, il aurait été voir dans les archives. »_ Dit-il avec ses lèvres pincées en réalisant la même chose.

_« La chose est comme tu dis… s'il aurait voulu… J'espère pour lui, que Leah ne va pas l'apprendre parce que, la connaissant, elle va lui donner l'enfer, même si maintenant elle est avec Mike et qu'elle attend un enfant. Si Leah me demande, je vais lui dire la vérité et je ne vais rien lui cacher. »_ Réfléchis-je en grimaçant légèrement en visualisant la réaction que pourrait avoir Leah à cette révélation.

_« Tu sais… ça m'étonne que Paul se soit imprégné. Je veux dire… Je ne dis pas qu'il ne mérite pas d'être heureux ou de rencontrer quelqu'un qui s'adapte à lui, mais Paul est très indépendant et il a toujours dit qu'il ne voulait pas être forcé dans une relation à cause d'un lien mythique. »_ Fis-je remarquer.

_« Tu as raison sur ce point. »_ Murmura-t-il avec un sourire complice, lequel je ne comprenais pas vraiment la raison, mais je laissai tomber. S'il voulait m'en parler, il le ferait.

Après un certain temps dans un silence confortable, nous arrivâmes devant la maison de Paul et Jared marcha vers l'entrée.

Aussitôt, j'ouvris la porte et Jared pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison assez moderne et spacieuse. Jared ne s'attarda pas, puisqu'il marcha droit vers un couloir et je le suivis, en ne donnant aucun coup d'œil à la décoration ou au lieu.

Très vite, Jared s'arrêta devant une porte et je fis la même chose, que ce que j'avais fait avec la porte d'entrée.

Sans attendre, Jared se glissa à l'intérieur de ce qui ressembla à une chambre et il se dirigea vers le lit de deux personnes, couvert de draps vert foret et d'une couette noire. Je fis glisser la couette vers le bout du lit et Jared posa Paul sur le matelas, pour ensuite, le couvrir de la couette.

_« Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, mais je vais rentrer à la maison. Kim m'attend. Nous devons aller chez ses parents. »_ M'informa-t-il, après avoir lancé un dernier regard sur Paul, encore endormi.

_« Je pense que je vais rester, juste pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Si tu croises mon père… Peux-tu l'informer de mes plans ? »_ Dis-je.

_« Bien sûr. Je repasserais demain, voir si tout va bien. » _Me renseigna-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras chaleureux, avant de s'éclipser de la pièce.

Juste après que la porte se fut refermée, faisant disparaitre Jared de ma vue, je soupirai, tout en glissant une main dans mes cheveux, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Finalement, je me décidai de veiller sur Paul et je déplaçai un fauteuil confortable, situé près de l'une des fenêtres, et je le plaçai près du lit à côté de Paul. L'instant d'après, je m'installai dans le fauteuil.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps passa depuis que j'étais tombé endormi, mais, finalement, lorsque je sentis une caresse sur l'une de mes mains, j'ouvris les yeux.

Je regardai momentanément étourdi autour de moi, avant de me rappeler les évènements, qui avaient eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Je reconcentrai alors, bien vite, mon attention devant moi pour réaliser que Paul était éveillé.

Voyant son sourire narquois me fit penser qu'il n'était à rien de bon.

_« Si tu voulais vraiment être dans ma chambre… il suffisait de demander… »_ Ricana-t-il avec des yeux suggestifs.

_« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas, que tu lâches ça ? Tu sais… Tu rêves trop. »_ Fis-je en souriant et en secouant la tête.

_« Que s'est-il passé ? »_ Demanda-t-il en redevenant plus sérieux, tout en se redressant et en s'installant contre la tête du lit en mettant l'une de ses jambes en dehors de la couette.

_« Tu ne te souviens pas ? »_ Le questionnais-je.

_« C'est vague. »_ Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

_« Eh bien… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé chez Billy, puisque je n'étais pas présente, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est, qu'un moment, je me dirigeais vers la maison de Billy afin d'aller chercher mon père et l'autre, j'entendais des éclats de voix. Avant que je puisse aller à l'intérieur, la porte s'est ouverte pour te révéler. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais tu semblais très furieux. Après quelques minutes, Rachel est sortie et elle a commencé à te crier dessus pour je ne sais quelle raison. Vous vous êtes disputé assez violemment, puis de nulle part tu as annoncé que tu renonçais à l'imprégnation. Une fois que ce fut fait, tu es tombé à genoux en semblant être dans la douleur. Étant donné, que_ _je ne te voyais pas te relever, j'ai été voir si tu allais bien, mais tu as perdu complètement connaissance lorsque je t'ai atteint. Rachel ne t'a même pas épargné un seul regard. Mon père est alors arrivé pour vérifier si tout était correct avec toi et lorsque j'ai repéré Jared dans le coin, je l'ai appelé et, après il est venu te conduire chez toi. Je l'ai accompagné afin de m'assurer que tu allais bien et qu'il n'y avait pas de complication. » _L'informais-je.

_« Tu te soucies de moi… »_ Chantonna-t-il béat, me faisant lever les yeux vers le plafond de la chambre.

_« Je ne suis pas sans cœur… Je suis peut-être une chienne et, tout ce que tu veux, mais je ne suis pas sans cœur comme semblent le penser certaines personnes, tout ça parce que je ne me suis pas apitoyé sur moi-même lorsqu'Edward m'a quitté au beau milieu d'une forêt en risquant de me faire mourir par la même occasion. »_ Rétorquais-je à titre informatif.

_« Je ne voulais pas ça comme ça. »_ S'excusa-t-il sincèrement avec des yeux remplis de remords et de regrets.

_« Je sais… »_ Soupirais-je. _« Comment as-tu su qu'il y avait une possibilité de briser cette imprégnation ? »_ Demandais-je en me mordant par la suite la lèvre inférieure dans l'attente, mais aussi dans l'appréhension de ce qu'il pourrait bien me révéler.

_« J'ai été voir Vieux Quil afin de savoir s'il y avait une solution, étant donné que je ne voulais rien à voir avec Rachel, surtout quand elle a commencé à être un tel pot de colle. Vieux Quil m'a dit, que je devrais aller voir si je trouvais quelque chose dans les archives de la tribu parce qu'il pensait qu'il y avait un moyen pour briser une imprégnation, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Lorsque j'ai été dans les archives, je n'ai rien trouvé dans un premier temps. Il m'a fallu assez longtemps pour que je tombe sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Selon ce que j'ai lu, il y avait une possibilité, tant que le lien d'imprégnation n'était pas complet et que le loup avait un rôle important dans le pack. Par contre, il fallait que le loup et l'homme soient d'accord à ce sujet et qu'ils soient en symbioses tous les deux. Qu'ils vivent en cohabitation dans un sens. Je suis l'un des seuls dans le pack à accepter ma partie loup. Je n'ai pas peur de le laisser libre ou en contrôle, car, lui et moi, nous formons qu'un seul élément dans un corps. Après mes découvertes, j'ai tout fait pour chercher Rachel, et la mettre le plus en colère possible, parce que je savais que c'était le moyen le plus sûr afin qu'elle ne comprenne pas, ni mes intentions, ni ce que je comptais faire. Ça n'a pas été très difficile en soit. Il m'a fallu que peu de temps pour le faire en laissant échapper quelques commentaires ici et là. Le reste tu sais… »_ Fit-il.

_« Crois-tu que Sam savait à ce sujet ? »_ Demandais-je, voulant savoir.

_« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas pour sûr. Mais, étant l'alpha de la meute, il connaissait l'existence des archives et de tous les dossiers ainsi que de tous les journaux. Non seulement cela, mais il avait accès quand il le voulait. Il_ _aurait très bien pu en prendre connaissance. Maintenant, il reste à savoir, s'il a pris la peine de chercher un moyen d'en découvrir plus au sujet de l'imprégnation. J'ai étudié le sujet en profondeur et d'après ce que j'ai compris, l'imprégnation n'est pas une chose obligatoire. Les loups peuvent très bien vivre sans elle. Si un loup renonce à l'imprégnation, il peut rencontrer sa vraie compagne dans une autre personne. Cette personne sera celle que le loup et l'homme auront choisie. Le lien est encore plus fort, parce qu'il n'est pas basé sur la magie des esprits. Malheureusement, il est seulement possible pour le loup de choisir sa compagne, une fois qu'il a renoncé à l'imprégnation. »_ Me renseigna-t-il.

_« Comment le loup peut-il le faire, s'il n'a pas encore rencontré son imprégnée ?_ » Demandais-je curieusement.

_« D'après ce que j'ai découvert, il existe un rituel très ancien, afin de libérer le loup de cette obligation, même s'il n'a pas encore rencontré son imprégnée. C'est à lui de prendre la décision en toute connaissance de cause. Malheureusement, personne dans le pack ou même dans les anciens, ne connaissait ce fait et beaucoup de choses auraient pu être évitées. »_ Répondit-il.

_« Leah va exploser lorsqu'elle va apprendre ça… »_ Fis-je remarquer.

Après cela, un silence s'installa entre nous, durant lequel nous étions tous les deux perdus dans nos propres pensées.

À vrai dire, je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout cela. C'était plutôt inattendu comme révélations et je craignais de dévoiler tout cela à Leah, mais je savais que si je ne le faisais pas, elle allait m'en vouloir pour ne pas avoir été honnête avec elle.

Sincèrement, je ne voulais pas perdre la personne que j'avais appris à aimer comme ma propre sœur.

À une époque, j'avais cru qu'Alice était comme une sœur pour moi, mais son départ précipité, sans aucun avertissement, m'avait fait comprendre, que je ne comptais pas tant que ça pour elle ou même le restant des Cullen.

Je m'étais toujours juré, depuis que j'étais devenue amie avec Leah, que je serais toujours honnête avec elle, importe la situation et les conséquences. C'est ce que j'allais faire.

_« Bon… »_ Soupirais-je en me levant de mon siège.

_« Tu devrais te reposer, encore un peu. »_ Fis-je avec un regard significatif, avant de tourner sur mes talons et de sortir de la chambre.

_« Oui, maman… »_ L'entendis-je dire, avant que je ne quitte complètement la chambre.

Secouant la tête, mais en portant tout de même un sourire amusé pour ses pitreries, je fis mon chemin dans le couloir, me menant aux pièces principales de la maison.

Rapidement, je sortis du dit couloir et j'aboutis dans une seule pièce très spacieuse et très vaste, faisant usage de salon, de salle à manger et de cuisine.

Vers ma droite était située dans une partie isolée de la pièce la cuisine en étant séparée du reste par un bar. Plus ou moins dans le centre de la pièce était une salle à manger avec une table rectangulaire et ses chaises disposées en diagonale et posées sur un tapis noir en peau.

Vers ma gauche était disposé le salon, comprenant un canapé d'angle de grande taille et deux fauteuils solitaires dans la même teinte et dans la même matière. Cela était séparé d'une table basse en verre où trainaient quelques crayons et plusieurs feuilles de dessin. Dans le coin de la pièce était un grand meuble où se trouvaient une télé et une stéréo moderne ainsi qu'une console de jeux. Dans un meuble à part sur son côté opposé se trouvait une série de DVD, de jeux vidéo et de CD.

Haussant les épaules, mais, tout en ayant un sourire, je fis mon chemin vers la cuisine, puis j'allais à la recherche d'aliments afin de préparer quelque chose pour lorsque Paul se réveillerait.

Finalement, je trouvais de quoi faire du poulet au curry avec des pommes de terre rissolées.

Une fois que tout fut fait, je mis l'assiette avec des portions assez importantes, recouverte de film plastique, dans le four à microonde, puis je me chargeai de la vaisselle.

Lorsque j'eus terminé, je rangeai le tout et je laissai une note à Paul, avant de partir rejoindre mon père, s'inquiétant surement.

Après un moment de marche, je me dirigeai vers la forêt de la Push et j'allai encore plus profondément dans les bois, en sentant que je n'étais pas seule, puis je fis sortir mes ailes.

Une fois qu'elles furent sorties, je me propulsai dans les airs, pour ensuite, battre mes ailes et voler dans la direction de la nouvelle maison, que nous avions avec mon père.

En effet, nous allions habiter dans une maison, ressemblant à un chalet, se situant dans le milieu de la forêt entre la Push et Forks. Nous étions pile-poil sur la frontière entre les deux. Le territoire était également revendiqué par la famille Swan et ça, depuis des générations. Mon père avait juste fait construire la maison afin que nous puissions y vivre plus tranquillement, maintenant, que j'étais un ange comme lui et afin que nous ne devions pas forcement nous cacher sans cesse, cacher notre nature de créature surnaturelle.

Mon père avait un très grand contrôle sur son côté ange, mais, moi, j'étais encore jeune et j'avais encore parfois des difficultés à rétracter mes ailes lorsque je dormais.

En fait, mes ailes sortaient pour me protéger lorsque j'étais endormie et, donc, inconsciente de ce qui se déroulait autour de moi, elles se mettaient de façon à ce que je sois dans un cocon.

J'essayais de contrôler cette partie, mais ce n'était pas facile, c'était un travail difficile à accomplir.

Mon père m'avait même confié, que ce que mes ailes faisaient afin de me protéger était une chose très rare. Selon lui, il n'avait jamais vu ça, mais ça ne l'étonnait pas, puisque j'étais un ange à part.

Les anges pouvaient posséder des pouvoirs tout comme les vampires, mais nos pouvoirs à nous étaient utilisés pour faire le bien.

Mon père possédait le pouvoir de guérison, ce fut ainsi qu'il avait pu sauver Harry de sa crise cardiaque, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Heureusement que nous étions présents. Mon père pouvait également dire quand quelqu'un mentait.

Quant à moi, j'avais le pouvoir de défense, de protéger. J'avais également mes sens plus développés, que la plupart des anges, et je possédais plus de force. J'avais également comme une intuition afin de savoir si une personne était bonne ou mauvaise, si elle était digne de confiance ou non et si elle avait de bonnes ou de mauvaises intentions. Je pouvais également dire grâce à cette intuition, si une personne mentait ou disait la vérité. Je devais dire que c'était très utile.

En fin de compte, la clairière, où était notre chalet, me fut à porter de vue après un long moment de vol et je fis une descente, pour ensuite, me poser sans un bruit.

Sentant probablement mon odeur, étant donné que je ne l'avais pas couverte avec mon bouclier, mon père sortit de la maison, en compagnie d'Harry et de Sue.

Aussitôt, je fus engloutie dans une forte étreinte maternelle, venant de Sue, et je serrai mes bras autour d'elle en veillant à contrôler ma force afin de ne lui causer aucun mal. Je m'en voudrais vraiment si je venais à lui causer des dommages.

_« Comment va Paul ? »_ Demanda mon père lorsque Sue m'eut enfin relâché, tout en venant à son tour me prendre dans ses bras et poser un baiser sur mon front.

_« Ça va. Je suis resté jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Apparemment, il a réussi à briser l'imprégnation, qui le liait à Rachel. C'est Vieux Quil, qui l'a mis sur cette voie en lui disant d'aller enquêter dans les archives de la réserve. En ce moment, Paul est surement encore endormi, mais je me suis assuré qu'il avait quelque chose à manger quand il se réveillera plus tard. »_ L'informais-je.

_« Très bien… C'est toute une histoire. »_ Fit-il pensif.

_« Je vais devoir aller parler à Leah, plus tard. Je pense que Sam connaissait ce fait, même si je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent. Je sais, qu'elle est avec Mike, à présent, mais elle a le droit de savoir, savoir que toute la douleur qu'elle a ressentie à cause d'Emily aurait pu être évitée. »_ Déclarais-je avec conviction et assurance. _« Le saviez-vous qu'il y avait une possibilité ? » _Demandais-je à la fin en me tournant vers Harry et Sue.

_« Non. Nous ne le savions pas, même si nous sommes dans les ainés. Ça a toujours été Billy, qui a pris toutes les décisions finales, et nous savons, tout comme Vieux Quil, qu'il y a certaines choses qu'il ne nous disait pas et qu'il ne nous a pas révélées. »_ Répondit Harry. _« J'aurais dû penser aux archives lorsque Sam a phasé pour la première fois, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'aurais dû savoir. Je pensais à l'époque, que lui et Leah étaient faits pour être ensemble. » _Dit-il avec remords et regrets peints sur son visage.

_« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'aurais pas pu savoir. »_ Le consolais-je comme je le pouvais. _« Même si Leah est passé par beaucoup de douleur et souffrance, il faut se dire, que, maintenant, elle est heureuse avec Mike. » _Souris-je plus franchement.

Deux mois passèrent après mon retour et celui de mon père.

La vie suivait son cours, mais Rachel causait toujours des ennuis en étant à la recherche et à la poursuite de Paul. Le pack n'en pouvait plus, mais nous ne pouvions rien faire.

Durant ce temps, j'étais souvent à la Push et je m'étais rapproché de Paul.

Avant mon départ, j'avais déjà été proche de lui, mais, maintenant, c'était comme si nous ne pouvions pas être, sans la présence de l'autre.

Personne ne comprenait, même pas moi, ce qui semblait se passer entre Paul et moi. J'étais également la seule personne à pouvoir calmer Paul lorsque celui-ci entrait dans une crise de colère.

Vieux Quil, Sue et Harry avaient fait des recherches sur le sujet afin de trouver des réponses à notre lien, mais, jusqu'à présent, c'était sans succès.

Par contre, je soupçonnais, que Paul connaissait la réponse sur ce qui se passait, car je pouvais parfois le remarquer avec des regards étranges lorsqu'il me fixait ou m'observait. En plus de cela, c'était à peine si un homme pouvait s'approcher de moi, sans qu'il commence à grogner, même ceux du pack, le faisaient grogner.

Me secouant de mes pensées, je m'emparai de ma veste courte en cuir posée sur la chaise de la table de la cuisine et je la glissai sur moi, avant de faire mon chemin vers la sortie du chalet.

Après cela, je commençai à faire mon chemin vers la maison de Sam, tout en chantonnant et en sifflant lorsque j'entendis le bruit des oiseaux chanter une merveilleuse mélodie. La maison n'était plus celle d'Emily et Sam étant donné que celui-ci avait fait la même chose que Paul en renonçant à l'imprégnation.

En fin de compte, je sortis de la forêt et je commençai à faire mon chemin vers la maison, que je pouvais apercevoir de loin, mais je ne pus aller bien loin, puisque je fus accosté par Rachel en personne.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? »_ Cracha-t-elle en me barrant le chemin.

_« Pour ton information, cette réserve n'est pas qu'à toi et, toute personne, qui le désire, peut venir ici. »_ Répondis-je calmement.

_« Tu n'es pas la bienvenue, visage pâle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils voient en toi. Tu es sans valeur et tu n'as rien d'exceptionnel. »_ Dit-elle avec suffisance.

À cela, je la regardai avec des yeux plissés dangereusement menaçants. S'il avait bien une chose que je n'appréciais pas, c'était que l'on m'insulte, sans raison apparente et c'était ce qu'elle faisait.

Je l'avais côtoyé lorsque je n'étais qu'une petite fille et je ne l'avais jamais aimé. Elle était bien trop arrogante et vaine ainsi que snob. Elle s'était toujours crue plus supérieure, que tout le monde, même à sa propre sœur.

_« Écoute… Je ne sais pas ce qu'est ton problème avec moi ou avec les autres, mais je ne vais pas rester là, à perdre mon temps. Donc, je vais te laisser. »_ Dis-je, avant de commencer à marcher, tout en essayant de rester calme.

_« C'est toi, mon problème. C'est de ta faute, que Paul ne veut pas être avec moi. Je veux que tu restes loin de lui. Il est à moi. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il te trouve. Tu n'es rien de spécial. Je suis sûr qu'il se sert de toi et que tu es son jouet. Il va surement se lasser et te laisser tomber, comme une vieille ordure. »_ Déclara-t-elle en toute confiante.

Je me figeais sous ses mots. Je savais que ce n'était pas vrai, mais c'était exactement le même genre de mots qu'avait utilisés Edward lorsqu'il m'avait quitté. C'était un sujet encore sensible lorsque l'on me comparait à un jouet et à un animal de compagnie.

Avec une expression de colère et en perdant mon sang froid, je me retournai et la poinçonnai droit dans le nez, la faisant tomber en arrière sur le sol.

Elle se releva, très vite, tout en essuyant le sang et elle se jeta, littéralement, sur moi.

**Point de vue externe :**

Les membres du pack, présents dans la maison de Sam, étaient vacants à leurs propres occupations quand, soudain, la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée pour faire apparaitre Seth.

_« J'ai besoin d'aide… Rachel a encore cherché des noises, mais cette fois-ci, c'est à Bella. Elles sont à la gorge de l'autre. »_ Dit-il essouffler.

Aussitôt, Jared, Leah et Mike se levèrent dans l'intention de suivre Seth.

_« Toi, tu restes ici… Je m'en occupe. »_ Dit Mike à Leah en la faisant se rassoir.

_« Mais - … »_ Protesta-t-elle, voulant aller à sa sœur.

_« Je m'en occupe. Bella s'en voudrait si tu es blessé pat mégarde. »_ Dit-il plus fermement, avant de poser un baiser sur son front, prodiguer une caresse sur son ventre légèrement arrondi et de suivre les autres.

Jared, Mike ainsi que Seth sortirent de la maison de Sam et ils croisèrent Paul, portant une expression surprise.

_« Que se passe-t-il ? »_ Demanda-t-il, ignorant la situation, se passant pas loin d'où ils se trouvaient tous les quatre.

_« Rachel semble avoir cherché un peu trop loin Bella. »_ Fit Jared en guise de réponse, avant de courir à la suite de Seth.

En jurant et en maudissant dans sa barbe, Paul prit la même direction et il se précipita à la suite de Seth, Mike et Jared.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent près de la ligne des arbres pour voir Rachel essayer de frapper Bella, mais celle-ci l'esquiva et l'attrapa par les cheveux à la place. Ils ne reconnurent pas Bella, tellement elle était dans un état de colère. Eux qui avaient l'habitude de la voir calme et douce, c'était un changement.

_« Tu n'aurais pas dû me chercher, espèce de petite putain… »_ Grogna Bella en ayant sa bouche juste à côté de l'oreille de Rachel.

D'où les gars se trouvaient en approchant, ils pouvaient voir que Bella avait causé quelques dégâts corporels sur Rachel.

Elle était couverte de poussière et il y avait quelques morceaux de feuilles dans ses cheveux. Ceux-ci allaient dans tous les sens.

Quant à Bella, elle avait quelques marques de griffures sur son visage et du sang s'écoulait de sa lèvre. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de terres. Son t-shirt avait une déchirure dans le bas, tandis que son jean était sale.

Après un instant, les hommes les atteignirent et Mike ainsi que Jared s'emparèrent de Rachel, tandis que Paul retint Bella, qui essayait de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur Rachel, lorsqu'elle celle-ci eut réussi de se libérer de son emprise et qu'elle l'eu frappé au visage.

_« Occupez-vous de celle-là, je m'occupe de celle-ci. »_ Ordonna Paul, avant de balancer Bella sur son épaule et de courir vers sa propre maison, durant le temps, que Bella se débattait afin de retourner à Rachel et de continuer ce qu'elle faisait auparavant.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Paul arrive chez lui et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée de sa maison, il posa Bella sur le sol et il attendit qu'elle se calme. Paul fronça les sourcils tout en se croisant les bras lorsque Bella lui tourna le dos.

Toujours en fronçant les sourcils, Paul la contourna afin de vérifier ce qui se passait, mais lorsqu'il le fit, il vit que Bella avait fermé les yeux et qu'elle avait installé ses poings serrés sur ses côtés.

Paul se demanda brièvement ce qui se passa jusqu'à ce qu'il vit des larmes, commençant à couler le long du visage de Bella. Pour dire qu'il était choqué était un euphémisme.

Bella n'était pas du genre à montrer ouvertement ses émotions. Pas depuis que le sale suceur de sang l'avait quitté dans cette maudite forêt. Si Bella se retrouvait dans cet état, c'était que Rachel avait dû dire quelque chose, quelque chose qui avait dû toucher un point sensible chez Bella.

Secouant la tête dans le mépris pour Rachel, Paul se rapprocha de Bella et il la prit dans ses bras, tout en essayant de la calmer et de la consoler comme il le pouvait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été très doué dans ce genre de situation, mais il savait que Bella avait besoin de lui. Elle avait besoin de son confort et de sa présence.

Un moment passa lorsque Paul se rendit compte que Bella sembla s'être calmé.

Il s'écarta d'elle de quelque peu, tout en gardant une prise sur elle avec ses mains sur ses petites épaules par rapport à ses grosses mains, mais il réalisa très vite que Bella s'était de toute évidence endormie à la force de ses émotions.

Il la ramassa alors dans ses bras en la prenant d'une position de jeune mariée, puis il marcha vers sa chambre où il posa le corps endormi de Bella dans son lit. Il trouvait que c'était l'endroit où elle appartenait parfaitement.

Bien vite, il secoua sa tête afin de faire sortir ces dernières pensées de sa tête, puis il remit une des mèches parasites de Bella derrière son oreille en la dégageant de son visage.

Un instant après cela, il se décida de la laisser tranquille et de la laisser se reposer. Ce fut pourquoi il fit son chemin dans l'espace principal de la maison, c'est-à-dire, le salon, salle à manger et cuisine.

**Point de vue de Paul :**

Une fois que je fus dans la partie salon de la maison, je me laissai tomber négligemment dans le canapé, tout en prenant mon visage de mes mains et en soupirant lourdement.

Je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire pour être débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de Rachel Black. Elle commençait vraiment à me gonfler et il fallait dire qu'elle avait de la chance que j'avais un bon contrôle sur mon côté loup parce que ce dernier ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était de la mettre en morceaux. Encore plus maintenant depuis qu'elle semblait avoir bouleversé Bella. Il fallait dire que mon loup avait particulièrement pris gout à cette dernière. L'homme en moi l'avait également fait.

Il fallait dire les choses, comme elles étaient à présent, je voyais autrement Isabella Swan. Je ne la voyais plus comme l'amant à sangsues, ni comme l'aimant à dangers. Je la voyais différemment, sous une autre lumière.

Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis sa rencontre avec Leah en réalité, mais après trois ans d'absence, je me rendais compte, qu'elle avait encore plus changé. Cette Bella confiante et sûre d'elle était tout nouveau.

Ces derniers temps, elle m'avait beaucoup aidé, surtout à cause des effets que le lien brisé de l'imprégnation avait causés chez moi. Ce vide, ce manque. Elle m'avait rassuré comme elle le pouvait. Soit par des mots ou bien par sa présence. J'en étais reconnaissant.

Je savais, depuis la première fois que je l'avais officiellement rencontré lorsqu'elle avait osé me gifler, que mon loup avait pris gout à elle. Il la respectait. Pas seulement pour le courage, qu'elle avait fait preuve, mais aussi pour ses croyances et ses convictions.

À ce moment-là, je ne savais pas à quel point je tenais à elle ou que mon loup le faisait, mais, maintenant, ça commençait à devenir plus clair dans ma tête.

Mon loup l'avait choisi comme compagne. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir ce qu'elle allait en penser de ce développement.

_« Paul ? »_ M'interrogea la voix soucieuse de Bella, me faisant sortir de mes réflexions profondes.

Surpris, je relevai la tête pour la dévisager avec un froncement de sourcil, puis tout aussi rapidement, je levai les yeux vers l'horloge accrochée au mur face à moi et je me rendis compte que deux bonnes heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'avais placé Bella dans mon lit.

Après réalisation, je reportai mon attention sur Bella pour la voir triturer les extrémités de sa chemise. Une chose plutôt rare avec la nouvelle Bella. C'était plus une chose que l'ancienne Bella aurait faite.

_« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi semblais-tu si bouleversé plus tôt ? »_ Demandais-je en guise de réponse.

À cela, Bella se détourna et elle marcha vers la cuisine. Là, elle s'arrêta devant la fenêtre et se croisa les bras tout en regardant vers l'extérieur. Je réalisai alors qu'il commençait à faire sombre dehors, mais aussi qu'elle avait besoin d'un moment pour me répondre. Bella était comme ça.

Elle ne disait rien sans réfléchir. Lorsqu'elle parlait, c'était pour dire quelque chose qui avait du sens, quelque chose de significatif et profond. Elle était si mature et si sage pour son âge. Parfois, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une personne beaucoup plus âgée devant moi, mais Bella était comme ça. Elle était une vieille âme. Elle pouvait parfois être dure dans ses mots ainsi que très franche, mais c'était qui elle était maintenant. Si tu n'aimais pas ce qu'elle te disait… Eh bien… C'était tant pis pour toi. Elle ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire. Elle ne s'exprimait pas pour que ça te plaise ou que tes sentiments ne soient pas blessés par son franc parlé. Elle était comme ça.

Depuis son retour, mais aussi depuis le début de son amitié avec Leah, je m'étais toujours demandé, quelle serait sa réaction ou bien ce qu'elle pourrait dire si elle venait à être une nouvelle fois en face des Cullen. Je me demandais aussi la réaction qu'ils auraient face à la nouvelle Bella. À la jeune femme qui ne se laissait plus faire, qui ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds ou qui ne se laisser plus manipuler. La personne qui parlait de son esprit, qui parlait pour elle et pour ses croyances. C'était sûr, s'ils venaient à revoir un jour Bella, ils auront le plus grand choc de leur misérable existence.

_« Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai réagi de la sorte, pourquoi elle a réussi à me faire craquer comme je l'ai fait… Ce n'est pas vraiment moi. J'aurais peut-être réagi de la sorte si j'avais été l'ancienne Bella. Je ne comprends pas ce qui est arrivé. Je pense, au fond, que c'est peut-être le rappel de ce que ses mots ont provoqué en moi. Le même genre de mots qu'a utilisés Edward dans ces bois. Elle a insinué que je n'étais qu'un jouet et une perte de temps pour vous, le pack. Je ne sais pas… Dans un sens, je sais parfaitement qu'elle a tort et que ce n'est pas vrai, mais dans l'autre sens… »_ Fit-elle en s'interrompant et en ne terminant pas son train de pensées.

_« Il y a toujours ces quelques insécurités présentes. Je ne sais pas d'où elles viennent parce que je n'étais pas comme ça avant. J'étais confiance avec mon corps, avec mon physique, mais… Depuis ma rencontre avec les Cullen, depuis Edward et son refus constant de même vouloir m'embrasser… Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'à la fin d'un moment à se faire refuser et à se faire rejeter de la sorte, ça te fait sentir indésirable. Il faut également ajouter à cela l'abandon des Cullen ainsi que les mots qu'a utilisés Edward. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser… »_ Soupira-t-elle agacé en glissant une main dans ses cheveux longs et en l'y maintenant durant quelques instants.

Je ne répondis rien dans un premier temps, préférant me perdre dans mes propres réflexions. Plus je réfléchissais à ce sujet, plus je devenais en colère.

Finalement, je pinçai l'arête de mon nez dans l'irritation, mais aussi dans la frustration et aussi en comprenant ce qui se passait dans la tête de Bella.

_Pourquoi Rachel avait-elle dû jouer avec les insécurités de Bella à ce point ? Comment savait-elle à ce sujet ? Comment savait-elle quels mots utilisés pour toucher les cordes sensibles et fragiles ?_

Je relevai alors la tête et j'écarquillai les yeux dans la réalisation.

Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Une seule personne était aussi responsable, que Rachel dans cette affaire. Une personne, qui lui était liée. Jacob Black.

Il savait tous les détails de la rupture entre Bella et le suceur de sang. Elle s'était confiée à lui en toute confiance, croyant qu'il était son meilleur ami à l'époque. Elle avait réalisé par la suite qu'il voulait bien plus et elle avait abandonné leur amitié parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus.

Si je comprenais bien les choses, ça devait être une espèce de vengeance de la part de Jacob. La faire souffrir émotionnellement. J'allais l'étriper.

Cette décision prise, je marchai vers la sortie de ma maison d'un pas précipité, sans un regard en arrière et je sortis avec un regard meurtrier inscrit sur mon visage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je pus entendre Bella m'appeler, puis me crier après, mais je ne me tournai pas. Au contraire, j'accélérai la cadence de mes pas et je me concentrai sur ma destination. La maison Black.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Je ne pensais pas que mon explication allait provoquer ces réactions chez Paul, même si dans une certaine manière, je ne devrais pas être si étonné que ça.

Après tout, il était la tête chaude du groupe et il avait un esprit très vif, ce qui le faisait démarrer au quart de tour. Il fallait également ajouter le fait, qu'il était très protecteur de moi. Chose que je ne comprenais toujours pas d'ailleurs.

Soupirant de frustration, quant à toute cette histoire, je sortis finalement de la maison et je recherchai Paul avec mes yeux, mais je ne le vis nulle part.

Bon sang ! C'était qu'il était rapide en plus !

Vite fait, je m'emparai de mon téléphone, se trouvant dans la poche arrière de mon jean, puis je composai le numéro de Jared afin de le mettre à jour de la situation.

Après avoir raccroché avec lui et qu'il m'eut rassuré, qu'il partait à la poursuite de Paul, je rangeai mon téléphone, puis je fis sortir mes ailes de mon dos.

Cela fait, je m'envolai dans le ciel et battis mes ailes, tout en me dirigeant vers la forêt plus profonde. Près des arbres, je volai juste au-dessus du sommet des nombreux arbres et je gardai mes yeux vers le bas à la recherche de Paul.

Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, je repérai Paul, mais je réalisai, qu'il n'était pas seul.

En effet, il avait Jacob par la gorge contre un arbre, tandis que Jared tentait de le calmer afin qu'il relâche Jacob, débattant ses jambes et essayant de retirer la main de Paul de son cou avec force, mais Paul avait beaucoup plus de force physique que lui et il semblait hors de contrôle.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Pour dire vrai, ça me surprenait. Il en fallait beaucoup pour pousser à bout Paul et on dirait que Jacob avait réussi à le faire. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, ni ce qui passait par la tête de Paul pour qu'il s'en prenne ainsi à Jacob, mais il devait avoir une bonne raison d'agir de la sorte. Paul n'agissait jamais sans raison. Il avait toujours quelque chose à l'esprit. C'était un âne futé et rusé. Il avait toujours un plan de secours.

Décidant d'intervenir, je fis ma descente en battant violemment des ailes, puis je me posai à quelques mètres de Jared. Celui-ci se retourna en sentant mon parfum et il parut soulagé de mon apparition soudaine.

Au même instant où j'allais faire un pas en avant, Sam arriva avec à sa suite mon père, Sue et Harry.

_« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »_ Demanda Sam en me regardant avec inquiétude à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure, auquel je roulai les yeux pour sa préoccupation inutile.

Mon père vint alors près de moi et me regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs, mais aussi amusé pour le comportement surprotecteur de Sam.

En réponse, je haussai les épaules, lui désignant ainsi que je n'en savais pas plus que lui, tout en désignant du doigt Paul et Jacob.

À cela, il fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

_« Ce n'est pas un hasard que Rachel a utilisé ces mots blessants à Bella… N'est-ce pas, Black ? Tu savais comment la sangsue l'avait quitté. Tu savais à quel point ça allait lui faire du mal, étant donné que tu as utilisé les mêmes mots. Tu n'es qu'une pourriture. Utiliser ce genre de chose est vraiment très bas, même pour toi. Tu es pathétique. Tout ça pour quoi ? Simplement parce que Bella ne te veut pas comme tu la veux. »_ Grogna sombrement Paul avec un rictus sauvage sur son visage et en resserrant sa prise autour du coup de Jacob.

En l'observant mieux, je me rendis très vite compte qu'il n'était pas seulement Paul, mais que le loup en lui avait le contrôle sur la partie humaine et je déglutis à ce que cela pouvait signifier.

J'avais été témoin lorsque Paul était en loup et disons simplement que son côté animal pouvait être très féroce et dangereux.

J'étais l'une des rares personnes autour du pack qui n'avait pas peur de lui. Je ne connaissais pas la raison, mais c'était comme ça.

Mon père me jeta alors un regard significatif, me faisant comprendre de faire quelque chose afin de calmer les choses.

À cela, je levai les yeux au ciel, mais je me conformai, tout de même à la demande de mon père.

Je marchai vers Paul, mais je fus arrêté par la main de Sam, m'attrapant. Je secouai la tête, lui signalant qu'il n'y avait aucun souci pour moi.

À contrecœur, il hocha sèchement la tête et me laissa finalement aller. Frère surprotecteur…

Je parvins très rapidement à Paul et je posai une main avec presque douceur dans son dos nu.

Il se raidit momentanément puis il se détendit et je pus sentir son corps vibrer d'un ronronnement, ce qui m'étonnai et me choquai à la fois.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers Jared, je le vis avec un sourire narquois.

À cela, je relevai l'un de mes sourcils, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules, me faisant comprendre, qu'il ne me dirait pas un mot. Je lui lançai alors un regard noir.

Pour finir, je ne m'attardai pas sur lui et me reconcentrai, une nouvelle fois, sur Paul.

_« Paul… Calme-toi… Il n'en vaut même pas la peine. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est un âne pathétique. Ce n'est pas utile de te rabaisser à ce niveau. Tu es mieux que ça, tu es mieux que lui. »_ Tentais-je de le dissuader afin qu'il ne fasse pas quelque chose de tout à fait drastique.

Après une minute ou deux, je vis Jacob tomber mollement sur le sol, sans plus de cérémonie, ni douceur, puis Paul se retourna pour me faire face.

Je fus surprise que ses yeux étaient toujours ceux de son loup. J'aurais pensé que Paul serait revenu, après que j'eu réussi à le calmer suffisamment.

_« Paul ? »_ Murmurais-je incertaine et peu sûre dont la façon que je devais agir.

Paul ne répondit pas verbalement. À la place, il prit une de mes joues en coupe, me faisant me demander s'il n'était pas dérangé dans son esprit, puis il s'approcha encore plus de moi et je le vis en même temps se lécher les lèvres.

J'écarquillai les yeux en comprenant petit à petit où son esprit allait. Je regardai par-dessus son épaule à Jared et celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules avec nonchalance tout en portant un sourire malicieux. Le connard. Il allait me laisser à me débrouiller avec un Paul, apparemment, corné et excité.

_« Honnêtement ? »_ Dis-je avec un sourcil relevé à Jared. _« Tu vas me laisser dans ce pétrin par moi-même ? Merci la solidarité. » _Continuais-je avec sarcasme.

_« Il est temps que vous réglez vos affaires et vous arrêtiez de vous tourner autour comme vous le faites depuis ton retour. »_ Se contenta-t-il de dire avec ses mains dans ses poches.

L'instant suivant, je tournai mon regard derrière moi, pour me rendre compte que mon père, Harry et Sue m'avaient également lâché. Sam et Jacob semblaient également manquants.

Je soupirai alors, tout en secouant la tête, pour ensuite, regarder, une nouvelle fois, vers Jared, mais je me rendis, très vite, compte qu'il avait profité de mon inattention pour décamper de là au plus vite.

Je me mordis la lèvre, tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de me sortir de cette situation, mais rien ne me vint en tête.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire et, connaissant, Paul ainsi que son loup, comme j'avais appris à le faire ces derniers temps, ils n'allaient pas me laisser aller comme ça de sitôt.

Bon sang ! Dans quoi m'étais embarqué ?

_« Paul ? »_ Murmurais-je encore une fois d'une voix peu sûre, car je ne savais pas tout à fait à quoi je devais m'attendre.

_« Isabella… »_ Gronda-t-il du plus profond de sa poitrine, tout en mettant une main rugueuse dans mon dos et en me collant à lui, ne laissant aucun espace entre nos deux corps.

_« Je te veux. »_ Poursuivit-il en parsemant ma mâchoire de baisers, pour ensuite, aller faire la même chose le long de mon cou et de finir par mordiller ma clavicule.

Sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, un gémissement s'échappa de par mes lèvres, car, honnêtement, Paul m'avait toujours fait de l'effet.

Je l'avais toujours convoité de loin, surtout en sachant qu'il y avait un risque d'imprégnation, mais à l'époque, je pensais aussi que je n'étais pas son style et, donc, c'était pour cette raison, que je n'avais rien fait, jusqu'à présent, même si ces derniers temps, j'avais remarqué ses regards plus persistants et insistants sur moi.

Leah m'en avait même parlé, mais je n'avais pas cru au fait que je plaisais à Paul de cette manière. Elle m'avait même reproché que je ne me voyais pas clairement et que c'était ça mon plus grand problème. Elle avait d'ailleurs menacé à plusieurs reprises de réduire en cendres Edward, la prochaine fois, qu'elle le verra pour m'avoir fait douter de moi et de jouer avec mes insécurités.

De par les regards que j'attirais en général, je savais que j'étais belle et attirante, mais personnellement, je ne me trouvais rien de spécial. Je me trouvais tout simplement normal et banal. On m'avait souvent dit que ce n'était pas vrai et que j'étais très attractive, surtout après ma transformation complète en ange, mais je ne pouvais pas changer la façon dont je me voyais.

_« Pourquoi ? »_ Soufflais-je avec vulnérabilité pour ensuite déglutit et lever les yeux vers ceux de Paul.

_« Parce que je te veux. Pas uniquement ton corps. Je veux tout de toi, je te veux à mes côtés, jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Si c'est durant toute une éternité… ainsi soit-il. Mais je veux être en ta présence. Je veux que tu sois la mienne à tout jamais. »_ Gronda-t-il avec conviction et croyance.

_« Comme - …. »_ Déglutis-je difficilement. _« Comme ta compagne choisie… » _Murmurais-je, pas sûr de vouloir le croire ou non.

_« Oui. »_ Répondit-il simplement, avant de prendre mon visage dans ses deux grandes mains et de le rapprocher du sien, pour ensuite, poser ses lèvres sur les miennes doucement d'abord, puis plus passionnément et plus férocement.

Après que notre baiser prit fin, tout s'enchaina, très rapidement, parce qu'un moment, j'étais collé contre Paul avec lui, prodiguant de merveilleuses choses à mon corps de sa bouche et de ses mains talentueuses, et l'autre, je me retrouvais couché sur le sol couvert de feuilles de toutes sortes, de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs avec Paul, planant au-dessus de moi et ses mains posées de chaque côté de ma tête et sa bouche, effleurant presque la mienne. Ainsi, je pouvais sentir son souffle erratique, tout comme ses yeux étaient concentrés dans les miens. Son regard était si intense, si chauffé et si luxuriant.

J'eus le souffle coupé en voyant chaque émotion présente dans ses yeux. Il y avait même les émotions qu'il avait réussi à cacher, durant tout ce temps, et mon regard se ramollit et devint plus véritable en réalisant qu'il s'était retenu, durant tout ce temps. Il s'était retenu dans la crainte de me faire souffrir à cause de cette maudite imprégnation, mais aussi il avait voulu me laisser du temps ainsi que de me laisser avoir le choix de ce que je voulais vraiment. Je savais que ça avait été difficile pour lui, mais, pourtant, il avait fait en sorte que je guérisse de ce que j'avais vécu à cause d'Edward Cullen.

Me mordant la lèvre inférieure, je traçai d'un doigt le contour de son visage, puis je le passai le sur sa forte mâchoire masculine.

Durant tout ce temps, il m'observa intensément dans les yeux, faisant l'expérience encore plus intime que ce qu'elle était déjà.

Finalement, je caressai sa lèvre inférieure de mon pouce, puis j'approchai mon visage du sien, en sachant qu'il voulant que je fasse le prochain déménagement, qui serait décisif pour nous deux, et je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Dès lors, un baiser des plus passionné et des plus langoureux s'engagea entre nous et, bientôt, Paul demanda l'accès de ma bouche en traçant ma lèvre inférieure avec sa langue.

Très rapidement, je lui permis l'entrée et il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche, rejoignant la mienne afin de la découvrir et de la caresser.

Je gémis à la sensation de nos langues, entrant en contact avec l'autre, et j'agrippai les cheveux de Paul dans des poings, le faisant grogner de délectation et de satisfaction, tout comme je mis mes jambes autour de sa taille, le rapprochant encore plus de moi et je sentis sa longueur entrée en contact avec mon centre à travers nos jeans, me faisant vouter mon dos dans le plaisir.

_« Hey ! Il y a des chambres pour ça, les tourtereaux ! »_ Se plaignit la voix de Quil, nous interrompant.

_« Va te faire foutre, Ateara ! »_ Grogna Paul en fulminant, mais en ne tournant pas son regard de mes yeux.

Cela dit, il se redressa et m'entraina avec lui, mais il ne se leva pas pour autant. À la place, il me fit m'installer sur ses genoux avec chacune de mes jambes de chaque côté de lui et je plaçai mes mains sur ses épaules en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, tout en réprimant un gémissement lorsque je sentis sa dureté à travers son short en jean.

_« Hey, Embry ! Tu me dois 20 dollars ! »_ Ricana Quil haut et fort, avant de nous laisser tranquilles et de marcher plus profondément dans les bois.

_« Je ne peux pas croire, qu'il a encore parié… »_ Soufflais-je en roulant des yeux.

Paul ne répondit pas et se contenta de caresser la longueur de mon cou, tout en dégageant, par la suite, mes cheveux, trainant dans le chemin. Une fois qu'ils furent replacés derrière mon épaule, il posa ses lèvres dans mon cou, tout en mordillant ludique la peau de celui-ci et je savais que ça allait laisser des traces.

_« Il faudrait aller, ailleurs… »_ Marmonna-t-il juste en dessous de mon oreille, pour ensuite, lécher la coque de celle-ci avec le bout de sa langue.

_« Mmh… »_ Gémis-je en réponse, tout en resserrant ma prise sur ses épaules de mes mains en penchant ma tête en arrière afin de lui donner un meilleur accès.

_« Un de ces jours… tu vas me tuer. »_ Déclara-t-il, avant de me démêler de lui, de se lever et de me reprendre sans ses bras, avec mes jambes enroulées autour de lui, pour ensuite, marcher dans la direction de la maison.

Durant tout le temps que Paul marchait vers sa maison à pas rapide afin que nous l'atteignions au plus vite, je parsemais la peau de son cou, de sa gorge, mais aussi de sa mâchoire, avec des baisers sensuels ainsi que des morsures, mais pas assez profondes, que pour percer sa peau de couleur cuivre.

De temps en temps, un gémissement ou un sifflement se faisait entendre de Paul et, à chaque fois, que j'entendais ce son divin, je souriais de satisfaction en réalisant et en sachant à quel point il était à ma merci et cela, rien qu'avec une petite touche bénigne de ma part. J'aimais le pouvoir que j'avais, apparemment, sur cet homme et mes baisers devinrent d'autant plus insistants.

Au bout de je ne savais pas combien de temps, Paul franchit la porte d'entrée de sa maison, puis il la referma d'un claquement et il nous conduit vers le couloir, qui menait où je savais était sa chambre entre autres.

À mi-chemin et au début du couloir, Paul me plaqua brusquement contre le mur et je gémis à la force avec laquelle mon dos entra en contact avec la paroi. Heureusement que je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur grâce à mes ailes qui amortissaient le coup.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de dire quoi que ce soit parce que Paul attaqua sauvagement mes lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser agressif et urgent, tout en enlevant ma veste en cuir, pour ensuite, la laisser tomber sur le sol et faire de même avec mon t-shirt, mais en le déchirant et en me l'arrachant sans ménagement. Les morceaux tombèrent sur le sol. Il ne restait que des lambeaux du t-shirt.

À cela, je regardai Paul avec un sourcil parfaitement relevé. Il se contenta de me faire un de ses sourires, sa signature, et de hausser les épaules de manière désinvolte, comme pour me dire que ce n'était pas important. Je roulai tout simplement les yeux en réponse.

Après cela, je l'attrapai en plaçant une main à sa nuque et je le tirai vers moi pour un baiser passionné et dur, tout en explorant ses cheveux des doigts d'une main, tandis que l'autre alla à la découverte de son torse musclé en passant par ses pectoraux, que je taquinai légèrement, avant de continuer vers le bas et de tracer le sentier vers la limite de son short. Je pus sentir sous mon toucher ses muscles se contracter et son corps, étant victime de frissons dus aux sensations que je lui provoquai.

_« Tu es une allumeuse… »_ Gronda-t-il contre ma mâchoire, une fois que le baiser prit fin.

Je lui répondis en lui souriant simplement, avec malice, puis je défie le bouton de son short et je le regardai avec insistance. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Paul comme indication, parce qu'il me fit un sourire narquois, avant de me reprendre correctement dans ses bras, avec ses mains sur mes fesses, et de nous diriger vers sa chambre.

Une fois dans la pièce, il referma la porte avec son pied, puis il me conduisit vers son lit où il me posa, avant de me surplomber de son corps, tout en mettant ses avant-bras de chaque côté de ma tête afin de soutenir son poids pour de ne pas m'écraser totalement, même si je ne sentais pas la différence, que si j'étais encore simplement humaine.

Marre de ses petits jeux et de ses taquineries, parce que j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'enflammé s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, je le poussai vers l'arrière en mettant une main sur sa poitrine et je me mis dans une position assise, tandis que lui était sur ses genoux.

En le regardant bien dans les yeux, je retirai mes bottes, tout comme mes chaussettes firent le même chemin, puis j'ouvris très lentement le bouton de mon jean.

À cela, Paul se lécha les lèvres dans l'impatience, avant de prendre sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents, et de me regarder avec intensité, mais en restant à sa place sans bouger, à part pour le fait de serrer ses mains en poings et de les poser sur ses cuisses musclées recouvertes du tissu de son short.

Un instant après, je me repoussai du lit et je fis glisser mon jean de mes jambes.

Je me retrouvai alors plus qu'en sous-vêtements faits de dentelle noire.

À la vue, Paul gémit et se mit dans une position assise sur le bord du matelas et sur le côté du lit.

Me mordant la lèvre inférieur dans, ce que je savais, un geste sensuel et provocateur, je m'approchai de Paul et je me mis entre ses jambes, tout en me collant au plus près de lui en mettant une main dans ses cheveux. Paul posa alors sa tête au niveau de mon cœur et écouta les battements de celui-ci.

Après quelques minutes ainsi, je me reculai de quelque peu et je repoussai Paul sur le dos.

Par la suite, je défie son short et le lui enleva, révélant par la même occasion son érection. Je la regardai un instant avec un sourire, puis je rampai sur le lit, tout en parsemant la peau de Paul de baisers et en mordillant ses tétons avant de retracer le long de sa gorge avec le bout de ma langue et de venir planer au-dessus de lui, avec mon visage à quelques centimètres de lui. Nos lèvres s'effleuraient à peine et nos souffles ainsi que respirations se mélangeaient avec harmonie et complicité.

En un mouvement brusque, je me retrouvai avec mon dos contre le matelas et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, je fus complètement nue sous Paul, car il arracha mes sous-vêtements avec force, les déchirant au passage, et en ne laissant plus que des morceaux éparpillés autour de nous. Je pus alors savourer la sensation de son corps nu et chaud contre le mien.

Ça me rappelait la seule fois que j'avais été avec un homme, la fois où j'avais perdu ma virginité. Ironie ou non, cet homme était Paul. C'était un peu avant mon départ, c'était une nuit où je m'étais laissé vivre.

Je n'avais pas pour but que ça se produise. Je ne savais pas si j'allais revenir, mais je voulais montrer à Paul, qu'il était important pour moi. Je lui avais alors donné ma virginité en étant consciente que rien d'autre ne pourrait se passer entre nous à cause du risque d'imprégnation.

Durant toute la soirée, nous nous étions cherchés, nous avions flirté, comme à notre habitude, mais au bout d'un moment, j'étais allé marcher sur la plage.

Paul m'avait trouvé pas très longtemps après, et une chose en menant une autre, nous avions passé la nuit ensemble.

Dès le lendemain, je savais que je ne devais rien attendre de la part de Paul, mais il m'avait étonné parce que, finalement, lorsque nous nous étions réveillés l'un à côté de l'autre dans ce même lit, il m'avait fait l'amour.

Quelque chose que je ne pensais pas possible pour lui. Il n'était pas du genre à exprimer ses sentiments. C'était un peu comme une faiblesse selon lui.

Nous nous étions quittés avec quelques gestes affectueux et tendres, mais avec aucune promesse, parce que nous savions tous les deux qu'il y avait un risque.

Plus tard dans cette journée, je partais avec mon père, pour seulement revenir trois ans plus tard.

Paul m'embrassa alors avidement, me sortant de mes pensées de cette nuit-là, puis il pressa ses lèvres dans mon cou, tout en le mordillant et en laissant des traces, pour ensuite, faire son chemin dans la vallée de mes seins et embrasser chaque sein, me faisant me tortiller. Il souffla sur chaque mamelon et je frissonnai à la sensation de l'air sur mes tétons. Très rapidement, il effleura de sa langue mes mamelons en faisant le contour de mes tétons puis il aspirant ceux-ci dans sa bouche, me faisant gémir de plaisir et me faisant attraper ses cheveux courts d'une main en les tirant à la légère. Ma réaction l'encouragea puisqu'il prit en coupe mon autre sein en main, pour ensuite, prendre entre ses doigts mon téton.

Après un moment de taquinerie et à s'occuper aussi de l'autre sein, afin de n'en faire aucun jaloux, sa bouche alla vers le bas, tout en suçant avec délectation la peau de mon corps en caressant mes flans avec sensualité, et presque avec érotisme. Il entreprit alors de parsemer mon ventre de baisers plumes et de mordre chaque côté de mes hanches, tout en grattant de ses dents, l'os de mes hanches.

À présent, je n'étais plus que gémissements et malédictions incompréhensibles.

En fin de compte, Paul s'arrêta au niveau de mon centre ruisselant, me jeta un coup d'œil fugace avec un sourire espiègle, puis il plongea sa langue sur mes lèvres intimes, me provoquant de gémir et laisser échapper des halètements de plaisir et d'extase. Mes mains se glissèrent alors dans les cheveux de Paul en les tenants fermement dans mes doigts, tout en les tirants lorsque le plaisir devenait plus dense et plus fort.

Après un certain temps, je resserrai mes jambes étroitement de chaque côté de sa tête, lorsque je sentis mon apogée s'approcher de plus en plus, et Paul commença alors à être plus rapide avec sa langue, mais aussi de ses doigts jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ma libération. Cependant, Paul continua ses actions en léchant mon jus jusqu'à ce que je redescende de mon orgasme vertigineux.

Une fois cela fait, je tirai Paul par ses cheveux, afin qu'il remonte, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier, et, sans attendre, il attaqua la peau de mon cou avec des morsures plus insistantes que les autres, me montrant que le loup allait probablement sortir afin de prendre le contrôle et afin de me marquer pour démontrer que j'étais la sienne et celle de Paul.

_« Paul… »_ Gémis-je en fermant les yeux, tout en penchant ma tête sur le côté, exposant mon cou dans un geste soumis.

_« Mmh ? »_ Fit-il en guise de réponse en trainant sa main sur la longueur de mon corps, pour ensuite, venir malaxer l'un de mes seins.

_« Plus… »_ Haletais-je dans le besoin de plus.

Sans attendre ou sans une autre demande, Paul caressa mes plis de sa main libre afin de s'assurer, que j'étais, une nouvelle fois, prête pour le recevoir dans mes profondeurs chaleureuses, puis il installa l'une de mes jambes autour de sa taille, tandis qu'en un coup de reins, il se gaina à l'intérieur de moi, sans préambule ou avertissement, me faisant pousser un cri de surprise et me faisant le tenir instinctivement à ses épaules pour le maintien et nous gémîmes à l'unisson au sentiment de complétude, mais aussi d'être connecté de la sorte.

Paul se raidit au-dessus de moi et il patienta quelques secondes, avant de commencer à se déplacer, lorsque je poussai vers l'avant. Paul n'était certainement pas doux ou tendre dans ses mouvements. Non, il était plus dur et agressif. Je sus alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas entièrement de Paul, mais du loup en lui. C'était le loup qui me réclamait et qui voulait me posséder en premier lieu.

Chaque poussée devint alors plus rapide et plus difficile, plus énergique et plus frénétique, plus rugueuse et plus passionnée. Chaque poussée me faisait gémir de plus en plus. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce tel niveau de désir, de convoitise, de cette faim et besoins. Tandis que je gémissais et que j'haletais, Paul grognait et maudissait toute sorte de choses.

Bien sûr, j'avais déjà été avec Paul, mais, là, ça n'avait rien à voir. Ici, c'était animal, bestial et primal. Il n'y avait aucune émotion et sentiment, à part la luxure et la convoitise.

Après un certain temps à me faire subir de merveilleux assauts et de délectables sensations par la réunion de nos deux corps, comme s'il n'y en avait qu'un seul, Paul glissa l'une de ses mains vers mon clitoris et il entreprit de jouer avec celui-ci, durant le temps, que nous nous embrassions avec fougue, mais aussi avec acharnement.

Au bout de quelques minutes et lorsque mes parois commencèrent à se serrer autour du membre de Paul, je sentis mes ailes sortir de mon dos et venir nous englober dans un cocon.

Ignorant ce fait, Paul dégagea les cheveux, gênants de mon épaule, puis il pencha sa tête vers où mon impulsion se situait, avant de couler ses dents dans ma peau.

_« Mienne. »_ Rugit-il, tout en m'envoyant sur le bord de mon orgasme et, en même temps, que son propre orgasme se fit.

Un instant plus tard, Paul lécha la marque, pour ensuite, poser un baiser dessus, me faisant siffler d'inconfort et grimacer, puis il dégagea sa tête de mon cou et il se redressa pour me fixer dans les yeux. Il retira alors les cheveux, errants dans mon visage, et il me caressa la joue.

En voyant ses yeux, je vis que ce n'était plus le loup, mais, Paul, la partie plus humaine de lui.

_« Comment te sens-tu ? »_ Demanda-t-il dans la préoccupation en se retirant entièrement de moi, mais je mis une main sur son bras lorsqu'il voulut rouler sur le côté.

Mon geste fut accueilli par un rire amusé, mais il resta sur place, tout en se soutenant de son poids afin de ne pas m'écraser.

_« Je me sens plutôt bien, en fait. Je suis douloureuse, mais dans une bonne façon. J'ai cette impression d'être complète et comme s'il y a une pièce, qui s'est ajoutée à l'intérieur de moi. Je ne sais pas si ça fait vraiment du sens. Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer au mieux. Crois-tu que c'est à cause de la marque ? »_ Demandais-je en me mordant la lèvre à la fin dans la réflexion, tout en caressant ses cheveux dans un geste mécanique.

_« Je me sens de la même manière. C'est surement dû au fait que je t'ai mordu. C'est encore plus fort de ce que je ressentais, lorsque de quand je me suis imprégner. Pour commencer, je n'ai jamais voulu cette imprégnation, tandis que ce lien que nous partageons, à présent, je l'ai voulu. Je l'ai choisi en toute connaissance de cause. Je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais, même si je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir autant de choses. Peut-être que le fait, que tu es un ange, est compris dans cela… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que si tu me mords… »_ Dit-il en remuant les sourcils à la fin de façon suggestive et conspiratrice.

_« Te mordre… »_ Réfléchis-je en ronronnant pratiquement, tout en enlaçant sa nuque de mes mains.

_« C'est une éventualité qui pourrait se faire… »_ Ajoutais-je en mordillant le lobe de son oreille, le faisant gémir de plaisir.

L'instant suivant, je ria lorsqu'il nous roula et que je me retrouve sur lui à califourchon, me faisant, très vite, comprendre qu'il était prêt pour un deuxième tour.

**~ ~ ~ FIN ~ ~ ~**


End file.
